


抱窝

by 191



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191/pseuds/191
Summary: 岑墨生了一枚蛋生蛋累孵蛋更累（╮(╯▽╰)╭）





	1. 第一枚蛋

蛋很软，沉甸甸的，仿佛兜了一汪温水。

蛋壳是暖和的肤色——岑墨生来肤白，比别人浅了几个色阶，所以严格说来，它更接近另一位爸爸的肤色，像刚出烤箱的全麦吐司，看着就健康极了。蛋壳表面不是光滑的，有一种细微的糙砂感，却弹性十足，指尖轻轻一按，便按出一处浅凹。

唔，小心，千万别戳破了。

这可是他的第一个蛋。

岑墨赶忙收回手指，怜爱地抚摸起了那一处蛋壳，来来又回回。眨眼间，浅凹消失了，他便如婴儿一般蜷卧成团，屈起双膝，把这枚浑圆、温热、完美的蛋搂入怀中，贴着赤裸的胸口，好让自己的心跳声顺着蛋壳传递进去。

但还不够。

还远远不够亲密。

他的内心升起了一种难以遏制的渴望，想融作一泓无形的水，将整枚蛋包裹其中，每一片蛋壳都紧贴皮肤，温暖而安稳，吹不着一丝寒风——可是搂得太紧，又怕会挤破。

太为难了。

岑墨拿捏不准尺度，反复换了许多姿势，掌心捧着、小腹焐着、腿根垫着，最后仍是没什么信心，抬起头，犹豫地问守在床边的男人：“这样孵对吗？”

“对。”

俞向阳朝他温柔一笑，说：“你生的蛋，谁都不会比你孵得更好了。”

得到了伴侣的鼓励，岑墨才安心了些，同时又被诸如“蛋”、“孵”之类的字眼勾起了火烧般的臊意。他羞耻极了，再度把自己赤裸的身体缩成了一只熟虾，抱着蛋蹭了蹭，潮热的呼吸徐徐扑在蛋壳上。

接生无疑是一桩苦差事。

俞向阳插兜靠在窗边，因为接生而汗湿的衬衣糊住了后背。他望着眼前这十足温馨的画面，唇角漾开了淡淡的笑容。

两分钟以前，这只蛋还在岑墨的肚子里。

哦，不对——

那会儿早已不在肚子里了，两分钟以前，它正牢牢卡在岑墨的后穴里，时而吐，时而缩，艰辛万分地往外挤。

-

这是兵荒马乱的一天。

差不多和岑墨的整个孕期一样混乱。

-

岑墨是一位野生动物研究员，在西部军区第二研究所挂职。从学生时代起，他就对蛋类充满了兴趣，热情久久不退，成天捣鼓恒温孵化器，在他手上破壳的各类幼雏没有一千也有八百。俞向阳第一次见到岑墨，就是开着悍马吉普穿越丛林，被这个年轻的研究员半路拦了车。

“你捎我一程，好吗？”

当时刚下过一场暴雨，岑墨满身泥泞，怀里抱着一只湿漉漉的、萎靡不振的小鸸鹋，还有两颗碧绿的鸸鹋蛋，央求他送自己去四十公里外的第二研究所。

第二研究所？

正巧顺路。

俞上校便开门让岑墨上了车，怕他摔跤，还借力扶了一把。当然了，即使不顺路，他也会让岑墨上车的——他根本拒绝不了那双黑亮又纯净的眼眸。

他们谈笑作伴，聊了长长的一路。

俞向阳给岑墨讲述前线作战的经历，岑墨则告诉他这些日子关于鸸鹋一家的丛林跟踪观察。聊着聊着，吉普开到了第二研究所门口，临别前，俞向阳索要了岑墨的手机号。

搭车后的第三十五天，他们上了床。

干柴烈火。

研究所的某间实验室大门反锁，白大褂平铺在工作台上，后方是一排亮着暖光的恒温孵化器。岑墨仰躺着，敞开双腿，勾住俞向阳的腰，在后者强悍有力的撞击中不断地哭吟高叫，直至被操晕过去。

后来，他们搬入了同一栋房子。

做爱时，除了挺腰猛干，俞向阳特别喜欢借岑墨的工作调一调情，譬如……

“你每天在实验室泡着，孵鸟蛋，孵蛇蛋，什么时候也替我孵一个？”

或者……

“我都灌进去这么多精液了，你肚子里的蛋还没受精吗？”

岑墨捂着小腹，羞耻得完全不敢看俞向阳。

因为……

因为他……他真的能生蛋。


	2. 　受……受精了？！

岑墨从未向任何人吐露过这个秘密。

他不想上头条。

社会类、科技类、沙雕类……通通都不想。

那是到研究所工作的第一年，他踏入无菌实验室，看到眼前一列崭新的、学生时代没有资格触碰的高端设备，一时脑热，抱着“反正也不可能成功”的心态培育了一套模拟卵生胚囊，植入了自己体内——

胚囊是实验室半成品，原理靠猜，培植靠蒙，手术纯属业余操作，差点把自己搞出血崩。

偏偏就是这样一次玩笑般的尝试，竟然歪打正着地成功了。

许是他的身体接纳性太好，起初只有鹌鹑蛋那么点儿大的胚囊不仅没被当作异物排除，还顺利生了根、发了芽，数月之后，甚至开始了稳定产出——

每月一只蛋。

岑墨犹记得当时，他第一次从被窝里摸出热乎乎的蛋，捧着它，目瞪口呆，三观崩碎，从此苦不堪言。

说真的，那蛋的尺寸也……也太过分了，比橙子还粗一圈，生一次，短则耗时一刻钟，长则耗时三刻钟，还总爱挑他不方便的时候发作。

比如有一回，岑墨在研究所咬牙苦忍了一下午，下班后骑车狂奔回家，往床上一扑，撅起屁股，攥紧拳头，开始屏息用力，一张脸憋得通红。就在瓜熟蒂落的紧要关头，冷不丁所长一通电话打来，说实验数据少了一组，要他速速滚回去加班。岑墨屁股里夹着半颗蛋，进退维谷，欲哭无泪，恨不得穿越回当年，把自己脑袋里进的水全给摇出来。

只不过麻烦归麻烦，他对亲生的蛋还是挺有感情的。

岑墨曾经干过一件蠢事。

他把自己生的蛋贴上标签，放进了恒温孵化器。

没受过精的蛋怎么孵得出活物来呢？理智早已给出了答案，情感却难以割舍。岑墨托腮坐在工作台前，盯着那颗椭圆的蛋，陷入了没有出路的忧伤，觉得自己像极了一只抱空窝的母鸡，明知无所得，仍然固执地盼着什么。

最后，他还是把那枚蛋丢掉了。

还落了一滴泪。

-

没受精，那是淡淡的忧伤。

受了精，那是魂飞魄散的惊吓。

和俞向阳交往四个月后，岑墨得到了一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是，他已经很久没生蛋了，坏消息是，留在肚子里的这颗蛋尺寸疯长，如野草一般失去了控制，以前比橙子大一圈，现在都快膨胀得比柚子大一圈了。

他侧身站在镜子前，撩起睡衣，看到自己的小腹隆成了一道圆弧。

难不成……受受受、受精了？

这他妈也可以？！

岑墨耳边嗡的一声响，脸色瞬间惨白。

俞向阳是狙击手出身，视力5.3，且洞察力极度敏锐，岑墨那副慌里慌张、心不在焉的样子，他只看一眼就知道出了问题，不动声色地暗自观察起来。一周后，岑墨的皮带松到了第三个扣，也被当场逮了个正着。

“怎么回事？”

俞向阳拎着皮带悠然一晃，拍了拍他浑圆的肚皮，问道。

岑墨：“我……”

俞向阳：“嗯？”

岑墨生来不擅长撒谎，这一露馅，好比鞭炮点了引子，噼里啪啦一通炸，前因后果全给招了。招完以后，他可怜巴巴地望着俞向阳，道：“你上回说，想让我给你也孵、孵一个蛋……现在我有了，你、你不可以反悔啊……”

“我……”

局面颠倒，俞向阳的世界观如同遭受核弹洗礼。

他一手扶额，一手扶墙，蹒跚退到沙发边，轰然向后一倒：“先让我冷静一会儿。”

岑墨有点儿委屈，抱着滚圆的肚子在旁边干等。

十分钟过去了，俞向阳松开扶额的手，抬起头来，神色已经重归泰然——阅历丰富还是有好处的，他用极快的速度消化掉了这个牛逼冲天的真相，站起身，张开双臂，结结实实抱了岑墨一个满怀：“放心，我不会反悔。”

岑墨这才长舒一口气，暗自握拳庆贺。

俞向阳又关切地问：“蛋的话，总共要怀多久？”

“唔，也是十个月吧。”

根据胎生经验，岑墨随口蒙了个答案——反正在他之前也没人生过蛋，数据库是空的，谁又说得准呢？

但这会儿的岑墨还不知道，未来的某一天，作为第一个生蛋的人类，他将要往这空白的数据库里填上一段令人脸热心跳的产程记录。


	3. 要生了

立春，万物生长，蛋也生长。

岑墨的腹围急遽增加，搁在他清瘦的小身板上，就好比鼻头长了一颗青春痘——瞎子才看不出来。

他没办法，管人借了一件宽松俩号的白大褂，扣子系得死严，能遮则遮，遮不住了就两手往兜里一揣，再往前一撑，假装腹部奇怪的凸起是他故意撑起来的，搞得同事都以为他最近嘻哈了。

研究所所长是个古板老学究，已经不点名批评了他三次。

“所里有些小伙子啊，近来站没站相，坐没坐相，还越吃越胖，应该要多注意一下自身形象了。”

所长顶着仅剩的三绺头发谆谆教导。

岑墨心里发虚，觉得这样下去迟早要露马脚，恐怕拖不到足月卸货的那一天了，还是得尽快找个理由请长假，比如让俞向阳把他的腿打断，好去医院绑个石膏之类的。

但岑墨的蛋，是一颗体贴的蛋，它权衡利弊，做出了一个及时的决定：抢在岑墨实施自<strike>虐</strike>救计划之前出世。

已知：育卵期＋抱窝期＝繁育周期

繁育周期＝10个月

可得：育卵期＝繁育周期－抱窝期＜10个月

很显然，对于“总共要怀多久”这个问题，岑墨当初给出的猜测是错的——他忘了扣除体外抱窝期。所以，怀孕已经六个月的他，完全不知道自己随时都有可能产蛋。

甚至连一点儿心理准备都没有。

-

这天清早，岑墨破天荒地赖床了。

俞向阳催了哄，哄了催，岑墨哼哼唧唧，就是不肯起。俞向阳拗不过他，只好先行下床，去厨房做早餐。

他哪里知道，卧室门才刚合拢，被窝里的岑墨就把手伸进内裤，握住自己快要翘上天去的肉茎，然后咬着枕巾，闭着眼，偷偷摸摸自慰起来，也顾不得什么先慢后快，就一个劲地疯狂套弄，简直像磕了春药一样急不可耐。

“……唔！”

三分钟后，岑墨颤栗着高潮了，两股战战，下腹虚软酥麻，几滴肠液从紧闭的穴口溢出来，似蜂露一般粘稠，臊得他面红耳赤。

那能怎么办嘛？

他……他也不想这样的……

方才天刚蒙蒙亮，他就被一股强烈的欲潮扰醒了，毫无缘由的，忽然间唇焦舌燥，饥渴难忍，恨不得当场拱醒俞向阳讨操。可是隆着肚子，他实在没脸发春，只好咬着被子，艰难地干熬了一段时间，等俞向阳离开卧室才自力更生。

羞耻归羞耻，好在总算顺利解决了。

岑墨平复了一下呼吸，把手从腥咸潮湿的内裤里抽出来，撑床起身，扶着腰，慢吞吞挪进了卫生间，然后抓起牙刷，挤上一段牙膏，含了口水，开始按部就班地洗漱。

牙刷到一半，下腹猛地打了个激灵，又一波羞于启齿的快感窜上腰椎，瞬间冲软了他的腿。

怎、怎么回事？

还来？

岑墨扶着盥洗台，咬着刷柄，耳垂一秒就红透了。

他自然不知道，此时此刻，他体内的蛋已经被胚囊挤出了小半，正在渐渐撑开后穴，不急不躁地往下沉。而要命的是，穴壁深处藏着他的敏感点，也就是前列腺。俞向阳的阴茎异常悍猛，却远不及蛋粗，尚且能轻松顶得他欲仙欲死，眼下这等庞然大物缓缓挤入后穴，滋味可想而知——

巨大而浑圆的蛋成了一根按摩棒，碾弄敏感点，催生出无穷无尽的快感。

岑墨缺乏经验，已经犯了一个大错：

自慰。

原本穴壁是半干的，蛋太大了，即使头部挤了进来，也少不得要在入口处卡一阵子，不至于迅速入盆，但岑墨自慰了。

高潮那一刻，穴壁分泌出了大量滑腻的欲液，抹得蛋壳溜光水滑，以致阻力骤减。岑墨下床一走路，那蛋顺势降沉，又往后穴钻了一厘米，偏巧顶在敏感点上。

“唔……嗯啊！……嗯……”

岑墨失声叫了出来。

体内仿佛有一根无形的手指，专门抵着他的敏感点搓揉，激起了难忍的尿意。岑墨哆嗦起来，捧着高隆的肚子绵绵喘息。

他匆忙漱了口，洗了脸，挪到马桶前，脱下了裤子。

可为时已晚。

刚射过没多久的肉茎又一次充血勃起了，青筋爆胀，甚至比上回还硬——

他一滴也尿不出来了。

-

“岑墨，你再不起床，等会儿上班就迟到了。”

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，不巧就在这时，他竟听到了俞向阳的说话声。

俞向阳打开卧室门，探头进来，见床铺空着，料想岑墨应该已经起床了，就过来敲了敲卫生间的门，道：“早饭做好了，快点来吃。”

“马、马上来！”

岑墨在里面吓得魂都飞了。

卫生间门没锁，俞向阳要是突然闯入，一定会撞破这难堪的窘境。岑墨慌乱无措，匆忙套上长裤，忍着体内异乎寻常的汹涌快感，踏出了卫生间。

“呼……”

通往餐厅的每一步，岑墨的腿都是软的。俞向阳明明就走在他身边，可那粗大壮硕的性器仿佛径直插入了他穴内，不断地挺动、撞击、挺动、撞击……

弯腰坐到椅子上的一刹那，股间酸麻如漏电，岑墨咬紧牙关，指尖掐进掌心，委屈得都快哭了。


	4. 合不拢

俞向阳准备的早餐相当丰盛，有煎蛋、培根卷、紫叶生菜沙拉，还有鲜菇汤。

岑墨却食不知味。

他神情恍惚，本能地夹紧双腿，以一种提线木偶般的机械动作吃完了早餐，好几次含着食物却忘了嚼，囫囵个儿地咽了下去，鲜菇汤更是沾也不敢沾，生怕再多一滴，充盈的膀胱就要憋炸了。

七点钟，俞向阳洗好碗筷，和岑墨一起出了门。

军用吉普就停在不远处，俞向阳大步过去，先跳上驾驶座，发动了车子。岑墨有苦难言，落在后面，一米一米举步维艰地往前蹭，好不容易蹭到副驾驶一侧，拉开车门，踏上去一只脚——

俞向阳的越野吉普是改装过的，底盘升高了15厘米，需要抓住椅背使劲蹬一下才上得去。岑墨这半年来每天蹬一回，早已驾轻就熟，然而今天，他猛地一用力，人没上去，身体先整个石化了。

如果以一格漫画呈现的话，岑墨此刻的形象是这样的：

脱窗眼，方块嘴，头顶三个感叹号，一道闪电从涂黑的背景中央“轰隆”劈过。

俞向阳注意到他以一种上车上到一半的古怪姿势杵在副驾驶门口，半天也没动静，就转过头，疑惑地挑了挑眉：“怎么了，有东西忘了带？”

岑墨一张脸涨得绯红，眼神躲躲闪闪的，嗫喏道：“它……出、出来了……”

俞向阳：“它？”

岑墨：“……蛋。”

俞向阳没弄明白：“蛋？什么意思？”

岑墨一把捂住了脸，巴不得现在就化为灰烬，消失在空气中：“蛋……那个，从肚子里，滑、滑出来了……”

俞向阳可算是听懂了。

他熄灭发动机，飞身下车，三步并作两步奔到岑墨这边，搀住他，把手探进岑墨的裤腰，沿着尾椎和股缝慢慢往下寻找。

果真，在本该是紧致肉缝的地方，冒出了一小块圆润而温热的异物，半软不硬的。

这就是他们的蛋吗？

好可爱。

“你要生了吗？”俞向阳很是担忧，“之前不是说，要怀满十个月才……”

“我不知道！我、我不知道……”岑墨六神无主，用力摇了摇头，嗓音染上了哭意。

好难受。

小腹阵阵酸楚，两腿间多了一种陌生而强烈的充塞感，挥之不去，又沉重得要命，仿佛胯下悬了只铅球，随时都可能掉出来。

俞向阳沉眸想了想，道：“先回家。”

“不行，不行的，我……我没法儿走路……”岑墨又是一阵摇头，窘迫地道，“那里已经……已经合不拢了……”

腿合不拢，连公主抱都有难度，但一直在这儿拖下去的话，后面只会更难办。

俞向阳迅速拿定主意，二话不说，并拢两根手指，抵住那处浅露的蛋壳，猝然往里一顶，将整枚蛋回推了一大截。

“夹住。”

然后把岑墨打横一抱，“砰”地伸脚踹上车门，转身往家里走。

岑墨方才濒临尿意巅峰，正用吃奶的力气拼命憋着，敏感点突遭撞击，两瓣臀肉霎时缩得死紧。他悲惨地呜咽了一声，差点直接在俞向阳怀里高潮。

-

“是，需要三天假，如果可以的话，我想延长到半个月……对，确实比较紧急，没能提前申请……是，那再好不过了，谢谢您的理解，我会尽快回来的。”

俞向阳握着手机，在客厅徘徊踱步，顺利向军部长官请到了一段长假。

他本想让岑墨也给研究所所长打个电话，心里忽然闪过一个念头，当场改了主意，决定亲自交涉——这样临时起意又缺乏正当理由的长假，岑墨一个初级研究员，几乎是不可能请下来的，而他不一样。

他是上校军衔，全军区每个人都认得他。他出面，远比岑墨开口要有分量。

果然，老所长一听是他，多余的啥也没问，立刻爽快首肯了，还向他再三保证，绝对不会借此炒岑墨鱿鱼。

俞向阳请完假，挂断电话，匆匆奔向了卧室。

岑墨正捂着小腹坐在床沿休息，肩膀歪靠在床头，上身微微佝偻着，眉头紧蹙，还小口小口吐着气，整个人看起来蔫蔫的，似乎忍受着难熬的不适。

“很疼吗？”

俞向阳握住了他的手。

听说生孩子要经历可怕的十级疼痛，生蛋只怕也好不到哪里去。

岑墨没点头，也没摇头，嗓子眼里含混地应了一声，顺水推舟，加深了俞向阳的误会——小腹确实在隐隐作痛，但尿意和快感的双重冲击比腹痛强烈了数倍，他的注意力全在这上头，疼痛根本可以忽略不计。

俞向阳问：“躺着能舒服点吗？”

岑墨点了点头：“嗯。”

“来，我扶你。”

俞向阳帮岑墨脱掉了长裤和内裤，扶着他慢慢躺平，然后绕到床尾，伸手拍了拍他的膝盖。

岑墨害羞地分开了腿。

只见两瓣白臀中央，粉嫩的肉穴已经被顶开了，露出小麦色的蛋壳，约莫有曲奇饼干那么大，但和整颗蛋的尺寸相比，它依然太小了。

产程才刚刚开始，也不知要持续多久。

俞向阳叹息。

他的视线略微上移，落在了岑墨的性具上，当即一愣：

岑墨勃起了。

勃起不算，还是最亢奋的状态，茎柱极肿极硬，直挺挺地翘在腹底，龟头鲜红，有一滴欲液流出，两颗丸袋更是鼓胀到了发紫的程度，仿佛憋了几年没射过似的。

这是……

俞向阳困惑了。

这种景象，他真的只在把岑墨操到哭着高潮的时候才见过。


	5. 我太难了

促成男性勃起的原因五花八门，未必完全是欲望性的，也许，岑墨只是第一次生蛋，太惊慌，也太紧张了。

俞向阳这样想着。

他怕岑墨难堪，便假装什么也没看到，扯过一条薄毯子罩住岑墨的肚皮和腰胯，视线重新移回了他两腿之间。

“它……嗯……那个，蛋，它出来多少了？”

岑墨支支吾吾地问。

俞向阳用指尖绕着被蛋撑开的穴口描了一圈，找了个贴切的东西形容：“和柠檬片差不多大吧。”

“……哦。”

才那么点儿啊。

岑墨捂着自己高隆的小腹，只觉长路漫漫，望不见尽头。

“那……是尖头冲外，还是圆头冲外？”一个至关重要的问题突然出现在了脑海里。

“怎么判断？”俞向阳问。

“尖头冲外的话，那里会……会稍微有一点凸，圆头冲外的话，那里应该是……嗯，平、平、平的。”

岑墨已经羞耻得不知道自己在讲什么了，声音越来越小，好比一只漏光了气的气球。

蛋有两端，一端尖，一端圆，依据岑墨长年累月的产蛋观察，哪一端先出来，后续产程的难度是截然不同的。

如果尖头冲外，就意味着会先娩出窄端，再以粗端收尾。随着蛋身缓缓挤压，穴口能自然扩张到极限，即便最后还是不够，卡住了，陪产者也能托住已经露在体外的部分，轻轻往外拉扯，使之顺畅离体，是最理想的简单模式。

而圆头冲外，那就是一种糟糕得多得多的局面了。

它意味着穴口被蛋身最粗的部分堵住了，生产者要耗上两倍，乃至三四倍的时间，纯粹靠自身的体力苦苦推挤，强迫后穴敞开，一旁的陪产者却爱莫能助。

更加磨人的是，由于产程的前百分之九十九是近乎停滞的，观察不到任何进展，产蛋者很容易陷入绝望无助的情绪，以至于彻底崩溃——尽管理智上他们也知道，一旦圆头娩出，整颗蛋就会跟着滑落，产程也会立刻结束。

毋庸置疑，这是困难模式，甚至是地狱模式。

而岑墨今天的运气显然不够好。

他把腿又分开了些，战战兢兢地躺在床上等待审判，感受着俞向阳直白的视线在他臀间游来移去，指尖偶尔轻戳，手掌还贴了贴他的会阴，意在测量那一小片蛋壳的凸度。

“感觉怎么看都是……嗯，圆头。”

俞向阳给出了确凿的答案。

岑墨一声微弱的哀鸣，鼻音浓重，还有三分哭腔，像个无辜受了委屈的孩子。

-

圆头也罢，尖头也罢，蛋已经堵在那里了，总要生下来才行，又不能活活憋一辈子。

岑墨只好认了命。

他挺起上身，半躺半坐地靠在大号垫枕上，让俞向阳往他腰后塞了一只厚实的荞麦枕作为支撑，然后两手握拳，十个脚趾头勾住床单，深吸一口气，开始用力。

“啊哈！”

才尝试了第一下，他就触电般瘫软下来，仰头一阵急喘。

不行，根本就不行……

快感太汹涌了。

用肠穴深处最脆弱、最敏感、多揉几下就能射的一片软肉，主动去挤压体内沉重的蛋，这跟自慰有什么区别？

“墨墨，这么疼吗？”

俞向阳察觉到了不对劲，以为他是太疼了，就问他还受不受得住。

岑墨怕露馅，立刻摇了摇头，上气不接下气地道：“没事，还好……不算太疼，忍得住……我……我再试一次……”

他抓了毯子一角，紧紧咬在嘴里，以免自己发出太过娇软的呻吟，两只手扳住大腿膝窝，上半身挺起，开始不管不顾地用力往前压——就算括约肌因为快感而使不上劲，借助这样的姿势，多少也能把蛋挤出来一点吧。

一秒，两秒，三秒……

俞向阳担心极了，盯着岑墨的后穴，见它缓缓撑大了，蛋壳随之膨出，从一块小曲奇变成了一块大曲奇。

“呜……”

岑墨咬着毯子无声哀泣，浑身似在火上煎烤。

敏感点不断地与蛋壳磋磨，体内欲浪滔天，肉茎激颤，积蓄的快感越来越浓稠、越来越浓稠，熬出了一滴又一滴致命的剧毒。

除了灌满后穴的酥麻和酸胀，其余知觉都悄然蒸发了，耳旁嗡嗡作响，意识也逐渐模糊了，极甜的糖浆如同喷涌的井水，淹上来，迅速溺毙了他。

岑墨抖得厉害，屁股、腿根和小臂都在不受控制地颤动，皮肤爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。

能生出来的。

只要再用力一点，再、再用力……再……再……

突然间，他的脑子空了。

一切都变得轻飘飘、空荡荡的，似一根羽毛，在纯白的虚无中浮荡，什么都想不起来，什么都不必去想，只有暖洋洋的舒悦感如温水一般在体内流淌。

过了许久，这根羽毛才晃晃悠悠落了地。

岑墨回到了人间。

眼角是湿润的，太湿了，聚作泪珠，滑过太阳穴，滚进了头发里。

他听见了自己粗重的喘息声，很响，充斥整间卧室。力气从指尖被抽走了，一滴也没剩下，大腿还在轻微痉挛，性器一勃，溢出浓白的残精，涂在了早已狼藉不堪的小腹上。

他再一次高潮了。

当着俞向阳的面，以这样狼狈的姿态。


	6. 水潮

岑墨平常算得上是一个挺开朗的人，可现在，他躺在床上，望着雪白的天花板，茫然地眨了眨眼睛，许久没有一点儿反应。

“墨墨。”

俞向阳担忧地唤了一声。

他当然清楚刚才发生了什么——岑墨高潮的样子，他还认不出来么？

他一手撑着床，俯低身体，想亲吻岑墨的面颊，多少给予一些抚慰与体贴，岑墨却抓起枕头，罩住了自己的脸。

“……”

“不要害羞啊，没什么的，墨墨，真的没什么。”

俞向阳拿开枕头，在岑墨眼角轻啄了一下，温柔地道：“墨墨，告诉我，刚才是为什么会那样的，嗯？”

岑墨羞于和他触碰目光，扭过头，小声哽咽道：“用力的时候，蛋一直会、一直会……压到那个地方。”

“那个地方？”俞向阳怕自己误会，就确认了一下，“是指敏感点吗？”

“……嗯。”

原来如此。

其实仔细一想，这确实是意料之外又情理之中的情况，他该要猜到的。

俞向阳笑了，手探到岑墨的腿根内侧，五指发力，按摩起了酸楚的大腿肌肉，一边按，一边说：“这难道不是好事吗？别人生孩子疼得鬼哭狼嚎，我们墨墨生孩子不仅不疼，还很舒服。”

好个屁，谁想被蛋操嘛。

岑墨郁闷得都快蔫了。

-

俞向阳一点点为他抻开僵硬的腿筋，指尖擦过了他臀间微凸的蛋壳——它已经缩了回去，又成了一块可爱的“小饼干”。

“你知道吗，刚才你用力的时候，蛋被推出来了好多。我觉得用不了几次，它就能出来了。”

岑墨眼神一亮：“真的么？”

“真的，你要是不相信，我等会儿给你录个视频。”

俞向阳莞尔一笑，手掌沿着岑墨的腿根往上摸，轻轻一拍他高耸的腹部，打着圈缓缓揉压起来：“放松，先休息一会儿，等有力气了，我们再……”

“呃！”

岑墨瞬间脸色刷白，不顾一切地握住了俞向阳的手腕：“别碰，别……呜！”

他已经射过了，性器刚刚疲软下来，被俞向阳这么一揉肚子，清早强压下去的尿意突然卷土重来，几乎要冲闸而出。

“我想去厕所！快一点，快一点……要忍不住了……”

岑墨再也顾不得廉耻，放声哭求。

一波未平一波又起，俞向阳心疼得不行，托住岑墨的后背，想扶他坐起来，谁知腰身才躬了一个小角度，腹部微微受到挤压，岑墨当即就受不住了，颤着嗓子尖叫：“停、停下！不行了不行了……嗯！”

叫声太凄惨，俞向阳急忙收力，不敢再有一丁点妄动。

早晨刚起床那会儿，蛋只入了小半，尿意虽有，却不算太难忍，可经过一番稀里糊涂的折腾，蛋已经将后穴塞得满满当当，膀胱被挤作一只薄水囊，稍微一动，腹内剧烈酸胀，尿意简直像海啸掀浪，冲得人三魂七魄都快散了。

胯间半软的肉柱抖了抖，马眼一翕一张，濒临失守。

岑墨紧闭双目，咬着嘴唇，以极强的意志力苦苦隐忍着，仿佛在一根百米之高的钢丝上行走，稍一不慎就要失足踏空。

良久，他终于睁开了眼眸，额头布满凉汗，睫毛尖上都悬着汗珠。

呼……总算忍住了。

他颤抖着喘了一口气。

-

俞向阳说：“墨墨，我抱你去厕所吧。相信我，会很稳的。”

岑墨虚弱地点了点头。

俞向阳搂住他的腰，一只手插进枕头和他的屁股之间，缓慢而稳妥地将他抱了起来。十多年超高强度的狙击训练给了俞向阳极限的耐力，臂膀稳若泰山，果真没有分毫震动。

岑墨一口咬住他的衬衣布料，牙齿咯咯打战。

“还忍得住吗？”俞向阳问。

岑墨拼命点头。

刚熬过去的尿意又袭了上来，他必须全神贯注，才能抵御这场来势汹汹的水潮。

俞向阳一秒也不敢耽搁，大步赶往卫生间，把岑墨抱到了浴缸前，弯下腰，略微降低了高度：“可以了，尿吧。”

“马……马桶……”

“马桶太小了，会溅到外面的。”

“……”

岑墨的脸颊一阵红一阵白。

浴缸……就，就浴缸吧。

他将大半张脸埋进了俞向阳的颈窝，不让他看自己的表情，然后扶住胯下那根粉白的肉柱，心一横，含羞开了闸。

静谧的卫生间里，水声淅淅沥沥，持续了很久。

下腹的压力一点点释放空了。

岑墨耳根血红。

不知道过了多久，水声才完全消失了，岑墨握着吐湿了脑袋的小肉棍，楚楚可怜地抽噎了一下。

“乖。”

托着他屁股的五根手指温柔地捏了捏。

俞向阳一点儿没觉得在意，仿佛只是经历了一件再普通不过的日常小事。他亲吻岑墨的眉心，笑着道：“没事了，我们回去生蛋吧。”


	7. 求你

没事了，我们回去生蛋吧。

俞向阳的语气太暖心，岑墨被吻得恍了神，以为苦难都过去了，自己已经跨越了最艰难的一道坎，接下来，只要躺着多用（射）一（几）点（次）力（精），就可以顺利产下蛋了。

花不了多久的。

一小时顶天了吧？

所以，十个小时之后，当他仍然趴跪在床上、汗淌如瀑、哭喊到天也不应地也不灵的时候，他才知道自己实在太幼稚了——

俞向阳根本就是个骗子加抖S。

最恶劣的那种。

-

傍晚，从卧室虚掩的门缝中，传出了一段勾人下腹酥热的喘吟：“别压了，别、别压了……嗯啊……别……向阳，我求求你，我求求你，别压了……我不行了，再压就要死了……呜……”

是岑墨的嗓音，颤抖得不忍卒听。

“用力。”

这回是俞向阳的嗓音，低沉得多，也镇定得多。

岑墨不配合，依然像猫儿一样委屈地哼唧着：“我没力气了，使不上劲，一点儿都……都使不上……嗯……啊，啊哈……别压了，别压……我好想射，向阳，我好想射……就让我射一次嘛，你最好了……”

“用力！”

俞向阳仿佛没有感情，语气骤冷，完全是发号施令的态度。

“呜呜……”

随着一声细泣，卧室里安静了下来，应该是岑墨发现求饶无用，俞向阳并不心软，便不得不乖乖听话，咬着牙，屏住呼吸，开始拼命推挤。

但只过了一分钟……

“不行了，我真的不行了！让我射，向阳，我要射！……就一次，求你了，一次就好，射完我会比谁都听话的，你叫我用力，我就用力，保证一点也不偷懒……求你了，求你让我射一次，就一次，向阳……”

房间里爆发出了更凄厉的叫喊，岑墨几乎要崩溃了，一边哀求，一边抽噎，哭得凄楚万分，谁听了只怕都于心不忍。

俞向阳却不为所动，说：“蛋生下来以后才能射。”

“那我不生了！不生了总行了吧！！”

岑墨索性撂挑子不干了。

俞向阳轻笑了一下：“怎么，要我把蛋捣碎吗？捣碎就不用生了，你想清楚。”

“滚！你给我滚出去！这辈子都别回来！憋死我对你有什么好处，啊？人蛋双亡你就开心了吗？俞向阳，你他妈就是个畜生！”

岑墨终于崩断了理智的弦，什么也顾不得了，破口就是一顿大骂。

可是才骂了几句，他的情绪大起大落，忽然从狂怒的巅峰跌落到了沮丧的谷底，再一次卑微地哭了出来：“俞向阳，你以前不是这样的，你以前很宠我的……放开，放开，让我射，我真的好想射……就一次，求你了，求你……再不射的话，我会死的，我会死的向阳……”

他瑟瑟发抖，每个字都哽咽沾泪。

俞向阳沉默了一会儿，然后重重叹了一口气。

“不行。”

-

大床上，岑墨面朝床尾，以一种双腿分开的姿势趴跪着，屁股高高翘起，肩膀低伏，并拢的手肘撑住上半身，隆起的腹部沉垂在腰间。

而胯下那根肉茎已经憋成了可怕的紫红色，青筋暴显，龟头淌水。

悬在根部的两丸也盛满了精液，几乎有拳头那么大了。

岑墨承受了太多快感，浓烈得要将人活活逼疯。每时每刻，他都踩在一个激灵就能高潮的临界线上，但是，一根细细的橡胶棒插进了尿道口，将它堵得密不透风，连一滴精液都不可能漏出来。

他本能地一下一下挺动着腰，腹部前后微晃，却徒劳无用，想伸手到胯间，拔掉那根讨厌的橡胶棒——

但是，俞向阳正以一种类似后入的、具备绝对掌控力的姿势跪在他后方，压迫着他，左手牢牢扣住了他的双腕。

更残忍的是，俞向阳的右手覆在他高隆的小腹上，不断地往内按压。每按一下，体内的蛋便会重重地顶一下敏感点，让岑墨颤声酥吟，浑身抖如筛糠。

窗外天色渐暗，远方是翻滚如烈焰的火烧云。

他们已经这样奋战了整整十个小时。

-

蛋太大了，生产的艰辛程度不光超出了岑墨的预期，也超出了俞向阳的预期。

岑墨什么也没穿，一丝不挂地赤裸着身体，皮肤布满了粘腻的汗水，湿得发亮，好比刚冲完一场淋浴，汗珠大颗大颗沿着腿根往下淌，将床单濡湿了一大片。

而此刻夹在他臀间的蛋，尺寸已经和早晨截然不同了——从小巧的“柠檬”变成了一只巨大浑圆的“蜜瓜”，甚至将两边的臀瓣都挤歪了。可就算是这样，随着岑墨下腹推挤的力道，它仍在一点点撑大。

岑墨自己是看不到这幅景象的，但俞向阳看得到。

俞向阳从前曾在枪林弹雨中搏过命，自认很少害怕什么，唯独这一幕，让他感到背后阵阵发凉——他是真的担心，岑墨会去了半条命也生不下这颗蛋。

所以，产程必须尽快结束。

射精本身不光会严重折耗体力，还会因为获得了性满足而催生困意。如果让岑墨射了精，哪怕只射一次，之前积攒了十个小时的疲累会一次性全部释放出来，等不到射完，岑墨就将闭眼睡去，任谁也喊不醒。

然后呢？

产程中断，推力消失，好不容易才娩出小半的蛋又一寸一寸缩回体内，以致功亏一篑。

他不能放任这么危险的事发生。

这也就是为什么，明明岑墨哭得肝肠寸断，惹人生怜，俞向阳却依然铁石心肠，一滴也不许他射。

是，这样忍着确实难受，岑墨痛苦，他也好不到哪里去。

他还穿着早晨出门的衬衣和军裤，衬衣汗湿了大半，至于军裤……他早就被岑墨动情的呻吟喊硬了，那根壮硕的阴茎久勃不歇，隔着一层又糙又厚的布料，棍形轮廓清晰可见。

他口干舌燥，总忍不住想起岑墨嫣红的菊缝，紧致湿热的肠穴，还有被插到高潮时那一声甜腻勾魂的“哥哥”。

可他又能怎么办？

等蛋生下来，岑墨想射多少次，他就用军裤里的那根东西让岑墨爽多少次。

但绝不是现在。


	8. 生出来啦

“墨墨，我知道你不好受，我也一样的，我也一样。”

俞向阳俯下身，含住岑墨的耳廓轻轻舔舐，语气已然温柔了许多。

他单手解开皮带和裤扣，拇指插入裤腰，往下一拽，松脱的军裤歪歪斜斜挂在了胯部。然后，他顶着岑墨的屁股，一下一下朝前摆动起了腰，让那根被内裤束缚的、火热鼓胀的阳具反复蹭弄岑墨的尾椎。

“感觉到了吗？感觉到我有多硬了吗？”俞向阳说，“墨墨，我想插进你的身体，一直插到最里面，把精液全射给你，让你快乐，让你满足……所以你不射，我也就不射，我会陪着你的，明白么，我会陪着你的。”

岑墨总算好受了些，偏过头，和俞向阳蹭了蹭脸。

“……嗯。”

俞向阳从岑墨的腰肌一路摸到屁股，又一路摸到了他腿间热乎乎的蛋，疼惜地摩挲了一会儿：“墨墨，它出来一大半了，我的手掌都快兜不住它了，就差一点点，真的就差一点点了。墨墨，乖，再忍一忍，我数三下，我们一起用力，好吗？”

“好。”岑墨哽咽着点了点头。

俞向阳便再度捂住了岑墨的小腹，五指微微分开，做足准备。

“三，二，一，来！”

三下倒数过后，他狠心按了下去，隔着薄薄一层肚皮，手指几乎能摸出蛋的形状。岑墨一声低泣，张口咬住被单，将仅存的力气聚到下腹，额头抵着手背，身子如暴雨砸浮萍一般猛烈颤抖起来。

“嗯……嗯啊……哈啊……”

“呼……好舒服，向阳，你顶得我好舒服……用力，再用力一点……嗯啊……用力操……”

快感一波接着一波冲刷脊椎，岑墨头皮发麻，根本咬不住被单了，眼前晃动着各种乱七八糟的淫荡画面，实验室、吉普车、沙发、餐桌、浴缸……什么花样都有。他干脆抛却了仅剩的羞耻心，只当自己正在和俞向阳上床，放声浪叫起来。

汗水汇聚到下巴，大颗大颗砸落。

肠穴收缩，蛋一毫米一毫米艰难地向外蠕动，露在股间的部分越来越大。突然，在某个瞬间，挤压敏感点的力道诡异地消失了。

“出来了，向阳，要、要出来了！”

预感比任何时候都更强烈，岑墨惊慌至极，大叫起来。

俞向阳赶紧膝行退后了几步，双手捧作碗状，接在岑墨屁股下方。

刚摆好姿势，就听岑墨一声痛苦的长吟，那已被撑作一圈肉环的嫣红穴口忽然又明显张开了许多，一吐一缩间，比哈密瓜还大一号的蛋混着大量粘滑的肠液，“扑通”落入了俞向阳手中。

-

“呼……”

岑墨绵软无力地吐了一口气，高强度紧绷了十个钟头的弓弦终于断了，身体骤然垮塌，往旁边一倒，仰躺在床上直喘气。

他很瘦，蛋生出来以后，腹部只有一小团松软的赘肉，粗略一看，差不多已经恢复了平坦，但是胯间……由于没能发泄的缘故，那根胀成了紫红色的阴茎仍然高高翘着，直指天花板。

唔，好丑啊。

本来……本来挺漂亮的，是干净的淡粉色，俞向阳最喜欢了，还夸过它呢。

岑墨有一搭没一搭地胡思乱想着。

他还没射，足以焚身的欲望还在火烧火燎地折磨他，可是，他早已精疲力竭，连拔掉橡胶棒的力气都没有了。

-

另一边，俞向阳主动担起了爸爸的职责，扯过浴巾，把这只珍贵而磨人的蛋从头到尾擦得清清爽爽，然后送到了岑墨怀中。

它才刚离开岑墨的后穴，蛋壳上还留有淡淡的咸腥味。岑墨抱着它，心窝仿佛被什么戳中了，一半温暖，一半酸楚，眼泪纷涌而出。

你啊，也太不乖了。

爸爸为了生你，把这辈子的老脸都丢尽了。

可你偏偏又这么讨人喜欢，圆滚滚、沉甸甸的，恰巧能抱个满怀，好像寒冬腊月飞雪天的小暖炉，抱着就教人心安。

-

浴巾擦干了蛋，又擦干了岑墨的大腿、屁股和会阴，然后翻个面儿，继续擦干了他淌汗的小腹。

等等，有个小东西忘了处理。

俞向阳把浴巾堆到一边，扶着岑墨的肉茎，捏住尿道里的橡胶棒，一寸一寸缓缓地拔了出来。

“啊……”

尿道被摩擦的快感让人一阵酥颤，岑墨本能地向上挺了挺腰，肉茎亢奋极了，连抖数下，却一滴也射不出来——

肠穴里已经没有蛋了，空空如也，敏感点受了冷遇，急需关怀。

岑墨便抬起一双湿漉漉的眼眸，望着俞向阳，同时屁股左右扭动，不断地磨蹭床单：“帮我，帮我嘛……”

俞向阳忍不住笑了。

他的岑墨，被他操干的时候很可爱，怀孕的时候很可爱，努力生蛋的时候很可爱，现在这欲求不满的样子……也很可爱。

他用拇指勾了勾内裤侧腰的松紧带，然后移到肚脐处，往下一拉，那根粗硬、滚烫、狰狞勃动的肉棒立刻弹了出来。

岑墨当场哆嗦了一下。

不、不是，误会了，误会了，我的意思是，用手……那个，用手帮我撸一撸就可以了……

没等他张口解释，屁股已经被一双手托了起来，饱经风霜的小雏菊才得到一丝喘息之机，还没完全闭合，就又一次被撬开了门户。

“向、向阳……”

岑墨抱着蛋，紧张得不行。

而俞向阳的眼神里盛了太浓的情欲。

龟头蘸取了肠穴内少许粘液，退回穴口，开始缠绵地碾磨、顶弄。俞向阳小幅摆动着腰胯，嗓音沙哑性感：“不会太久的，几十下……不，几下就能射。墨墨，可以么？”


	9. 节操丧尽

人在饥肠辘辘的时候，往往会高估自己的饭量，点上一大堆吃不完的食物，最后撑到胃痛。同样的，人在性欲高涨的时候，也会高估小菊花的承受能力，为了一瞬的极乐，作出严重不理智的选择——

岑墨就是一个例子。

他本以为，敏感点被蛋来来回回磨了十个钟头，早麻木了，让俞向阳插一插也没什么大不了的，于是鬼使神差地点了点头，又鬼使神差地说了句“可以”。

然而俞向阳那玩意儿一捅进来，他就知道自己错了。

错得离谱。

却来不及后悔了。

阴茎以生猛的力道一撞到底，撑得满满当当，角度又精准，刚好抵着前列腺擦过去。就这狠辣的第一下，顶得岑墨双眼昏黑，措不及防，搂着蛋失声叫了出来——

生蛋的快感，是绵绵密密、聚沙成塔的。蛋壳挤压敏感点的力度并不强，像小火慢熬，让人无限逼近沸腾，又永远差了那么一点儿，只能一直悬停在欲射而不射的高潮边缘，浑身酥软发热，迷离入幻。

而俞向阳顶的那一下，却是把堆叠了不知多久的快感当做烟花，送入岑墨体内炸了惊天动地的一发。

岑墨本来就快射了，哪里受得住这个，肉根一跳，天灵盖都是麻的。

“啊！啊！啊！唔……轻、轻点、轻……啊！”

俞向阳压着岑墨的大腿快速挺腰，每挺一下，就从岑墨的喉咙里撞出一声短促的呻吟。滑腻而盈漫的汁液被打成了乳白色泡沫，从后穴溢出来，滴滴答答的，湿泞不堪。

“……向阳，向……别这样……嗯，求你了，求……啊，啊，呃啊！！”

岑墨搂着心爱的蛋，身子前后剧烈耸动，双腿如蹲蛙一般左右敞开，两只脚在空中胡乱晃荡，怎么蹬都寻不到着力点。

为什么要点头？

为什么要说“可以”？

刚生完孩子，不，刚生完蛋，就这么肉贴肉地激烈做爱，说真的，根本可以用“节操丧尽”四个字形容，放到钙片里都算限制级的……更过分的是，俞向阳还心机颇深，先塞半个龟头进来作饵，再假意绅士地征求他的同意，硬生生把“俞向阳不要脸”这件事，变成了“岑墨不要脸”。

怎么这样嘛……

岑墨连哭都哭不出来了。

但只过了一两秒，他就失去了思考这些的能力，因为在狂风暴雨般的持续抽插下，他盼了一整天的美妙瞬间即将来临了。

“要到了，要到了……啊，嗯啊……向阳，要到了！到了到了！”

岑墨仰起脖颈，大腿早已不能自控，本能地夹紧了俞向阳的腰，后穴猛烈收缩，将肉棍越吞越深。随着一记狠插，他哭喊着喷出了一大股浓精。

然后又是一大股。

又是……

呼，好爽。

接连射了三四股之后，长达十个钟头的苦忍和煎熬终于一泻而空。岑墨满足了，喘着气，也松了劲，晕晕乎乎地躺在床上享受高潮的余韵，屁股还一下一下轻微地痉挛着。

结束了……应该，应该都结束了吧……

都……

“唔啊！”

突然，岑墨惊叫了一声，腰身如鲤鱼拍尾一般高高挺起，半软的肉茎又射出一股白浊，随即轰然瘫回了床上。

“不要了……不要了……嗯啊，别顶了，够了……”

岑墨蛇一样扭动着腰，挣扎着往后退，想摆脱腿间的入侵，可那根硬如烙铁的性器仍在凶悍地进进出出——

俞向阳没停。

不光没停，还加大了力道，整根抽出，再整根没入，次次都极重地碾磨过敏感点。

射精之前刺激敏感点是一种享受，可一旦射完，进入不应期，再持续刺激敏感点，那就是一种折磨了，好比三天三夜没睡觉，困得神志不清，眼皮一合就能魂游三界之外，却还被逼着拼完一份巨型拼图，足足一万片的那种。

毫不夸张地说，岑墨现在就是这种感觉。

他真的不想再射了，不想了。

他只想睡觉。

“呜，饶了我吧……”岑墨一边颠簸，一边哀求，“……够了，真的够了……呃啊，啊！别顶了……我受不了了……”

骗子。

说什么几下就能射，这都几百下了？

-

“乖，再忍一忍，就好了……就好了……”

俞向阳也快射了，他用沙哑而性感的嗓音安抚岑墨，撑着床，俯低上身，一边亲吻岑墨的额头，一边奋力顶胯，发出清亮的拍打声。

可怕的快感在岑墨体内肆意游窜，带给他频密的、不曾间断的高潮——

俞向阳挺一下腰，他就被迫高潮一次。

哭叫，颤抖，瑟缩。

红肿的马眼里不断涌出精液，淌进肚脐。慢慢的，肚脐盛满了白浆，便只能往外涌去，弄得小腹烂糊一片。不久，精水流尽了，饱涨欲裂的双囊也缩回了正常尺寸，岑墨却早已没了动静，只有后穴仍然因为高潮而剧烈痉挛着。

俞向阳一声低喘，性器深深埋入岑墨体内，根部开始颤动。

汗水顺着他的颈子滑了下来。

“抱歉。”

射完以后，他望着不省人事的岑墨，说：“我只是……”

只是太嫉妒了。

嫉妒这漫长的一整天，你都沉溺在与我无关的欲潮之中；嫉妒你不顾一切地乞求高潮，却不是向我；嫉妒拥有我们共同骨血的孩子，能让你这样痛苦又快乐。

我也可以的。

宝贝，我也可以给你一样的感觉，不是吗？

-

高潮晕厥通常是短暂的，岑墨其实只昏迷了不到一分钟。

他醒过来的时候，俞向阳正在为他擦拭身体，热腾腾的湿毛巾抚过了后穴和会阴，他没忍住，屁股一缩，轻喘了一声。

“醒了？”俞向阳问。

“嗯。”岑墨羞耻地点了点头。

俞向阳知道他害臊，就没再多说什么，把毛巾往床尾一搭，疼爱地揉了揉他饱经磨难的屁股，很是温柔地注视着他。

直到这会儿，岑墨才第一次有机会静下心来，和他的蛋好好相处。

-

蛋很软，沉甸甸的，仿佛兜了一汪温水。

这就回到了故事的开头。

不需要指引，也不需要教导，岑墨搂着他心爱的蛋，蜷卧成团，自然而然地进入了抱窝状态。

——这样孵对吗？

他反复换了许多姿势，却不太有把握。

——对。

——你生的蛋，谁都不会比你孵得更好了。

俞向阳这样回答道，给了岑墨无条件的信任和鼓励。

这一天，从清早到日暮，过程尽管坎坷波折，好在总算是把蛋有惊无险地生下来了。之后长达几个月的抱窝期，应该也会过得很有意思吧。

俞向阳微笑着想。


End file.
